The Kiss of the Vampire
Kiss of the Vampire}} | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English }} The Kiss of the Vampire (also known as Kiss of Evil on American television) is a 1963 British vampire film made by the film studio Hammer Film Productions. The film was directed by Don Sharp and was written by producer Anthony Hinds, credited under his writing pseudonym John Elder. Plot Gerald (Edward de Souza) and Marianne Harcourt (Jennifer Daniel), are a honeymooning couple in early 20th-century Bavaria who become caught up in a vampire cult led by Dr. Ravna (Noel Willman) and his two children Carl (Barry Warren) and Sabena (Jacquie Wallis). The cult abducts Marianne, and contrives to make it appear that Harcourt was travelling alone and that his wife never existed. Harcourt gets help from hard-drinking savant Professor Zimmer (Clifford Evans), who lost his daughter to the cult and who finally destroys the vampires through an arcane ritual that releases a swarm of bats from Hell. Cast * Clifford Evans as Professor Zimmer * Noel Willman as Dr. Ravna * Edward de Souza as Gerald Harcourt * Jennifer Daniel as Marianne Harcourt * Barry Warren as Carl Ravna * Brian Oulton as 1st disciple * Noel Howlett as Father Xavier * Jacquie Wallis as Sabena Ravna * Peter Madden as Bruno * Isobel Black as Tania * Vera Cook as Anna * John Harvey as Police sergeant * Carl Esmond as Anton Stangher (TV movie only) * Virginia Gregg as Rosa Stangher (TV movie only) * Sheilah Wells as Theresa Stangher (TV movie only) Background Originally intended to be the third movie in Hammer's Dracula series (which began with 1958's Dracula with Christopher Lee and Peter Cushing, and was followed by 1960's The Brides of Dracula with Cushing alone), it was another attempt by Hammer to make a Dracula sequel without Christopher Lee. The final script, by Anthony Hinds, makes no reference to "Dracula," and expands further on the directions taken in Brides by portraying vampirism as a social disease afflicting those who choose a decadent lifestyle. The film went into production on 7 September 1962 at Bray Studios. This is the only credited feature film screen role of Jacquie Wallis, who plays Sabena. The film's climax, involving black magic and swarms of bats, was originally intended to be the ending of The Brides of Dracula, but the star of that film, Peter Cushing, objected that Van Helsing would never resort to black sorcery. In fact, the paperback novelization of Brides does use this ending. Alternate version Retitled Kiss of Evil for American TV, Universal trimmed so much of the original film for its initial television screening that more footage had to be shot to fill the missing time. Additional characters that didn't appear at all in the original release were added, creating a whole new subplot. Every scene that showed blood was edited out, e.g. the pre-credits scene in which blood gushes from the coffin of Zimmer's daughter after he plunges a shovel into it. Also, in the televised version it is never revealed what Marianne sees behind the curtain, a sight which makes her scream. A couple of the cuts result in scenes that no longer make sense: while the theatrical release had Harcourt smearing the blood on his chest into a cross-shaped pattern (keeping the vampires away as he escapes), the televised version omits the blood-smearing, leaving the vampires' inaction unexplained. The additional footage shot for the televised version revolves around a family, the Stanghers, who argue about the influence of the vampiric Ravna clan but never interact with anybody else in the movie. The teenage daughter, Theresa, throws over her boyfriend in favor of Carl Ravna (unseen in these scenes) who has given her a music box which plays the same hypnotic tune that he plays on the piano elsewhere in the movie. Critical reception Howard Thompson of The New York Times wrote, "Until the picture floridly hops off the track toward the end, this horror exercise is a quietly stylish, ice-cold treat, beautifully tinted, well-directed (Don Sharp) and persuasively acted (Edward de Souza and Jennifer Daniel have the leads)." Variety wrote, "Horror fans will dig this latest effort from the Hammer Film shop in Britain. It is a slickly-produced color story of evil doings in Bavaria, circa 1910, replete with suspense, demonism and mystery tightly wrapped in a skillful package of effective performance and well-paced direction." The Monthly Film Bulletin wrote, "No new developments seem to have emerged in the vampire world, and this film is a straightforward and rather tame rehash of the standard formula ... The direction is competent enough, though Don Sharp reveals no flair for this kind of thing, and there is a signal lack of atmosphere." Home video release In North America, the film was released on 6 September 2005 along with seven other Hammer horror films-''The Brides of Dracula, ''Nightmare, The Evil of Frankenstein, The Curse of the Werewolf, Paranoiac, Night Creatures, The Phantom of the Opera-on the 4-DVD set The Hammer Horror Series (ASIN: B0009X770O), which is part of MCA-Universal's Franchise Collection. This set was re-released on Blu-ray on 13 September 2016. References * }} External links * * * Category:1963 films Category:1963 horror films Category:1960s historical films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Hammer Film Productions horror films Category:British historical films Category:British horror films Category:Vampires in film Category:Films directed by Don Sharp Category:Universal Pictures films